Goin' away from home
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie Prescott leave her home and her dad give her a special gift.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: Set before and short after the first episode of the show.**

* * *

**Goin' away from home**

**Jessie Prescott and her dad are at the airport. Some guy load Jessie's luggage into a plane.**

"Jessie, good luck in New York City. Your mom and I are goin' to miss ya." says Jessie's dad, Edward Dean Prescott, who's wearing his Marine Corps dress-uniform.

"Thanks, dad! Don't worry about me. I've got this great job and you've taught me what I need to know to make it anywhere so I'll be okey." says Jessie with a smile.

"Give the ol' man a hug, girl." says Edward Prescott.

"Aww, daddy!" says Jessie as she give her dad a soft tight hug.

"Enjoy what the Big Apple's got to offer. You're really all grown up now. Goin' out there on your own." says Edward with a calm mature voice.

"Say 'bye' to mom from me." says Jessie. "I call you once I arrive at my hotel."

Jessie wave 'bye' to her dad and step onto the plane.

Two hours later Edward Prescott return home.

"Our little girl's on her way to NYC now, darling." says Edward to his wife Valerie Jessica Prescott.

"I hope nothing bad's gonna happen to my baby-girl..." says Valerie with a sad voice.

"Ya never know what could happen, but Jessie's a young adult and she has the skills to go far in life. I'd say that she'll do fine in the big city." says Edward.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." says Valerie.

At the same time on the plane to New York City.

"I hate to lie to mom and dad about havin' a perfect job waitin' for me when I arrive, but I really wanna get out from my hometown and make my dream come true and I'm sure that they wouldn't have let me go if I had told 'em the truth." says Jessie to herself.

_**Flashback to 4 and a half hours before.**_

"Okey! Bags are packed and I'm ready to go." says Jessie as she zip her suitcase closed.

"Take this, Jessie." says Edward as he hands his daughter a black leather holster with a Colt 45 handgun in it. "Ya never know when it might be needed. Of course I hope that ya'll never have to use it, but ya can't be too careful."

"Edward! Don't give the girl weapons." says Valerie in a hard tone.

"She's 18 years old...and she does have a license for it, ya know." says Edward with a mature manly tone.

"Mom, you know that dad's trained me in the use of many guns, including the famous classic AK47." whines Jessie with a cute girly pout.

"Okey, if dad says it's okey I guess it is." says Valerie.

"Almost forgot..." says Edward as he hands Jessie a box. "Here's some ammo too. Enough for about 500 shots."

"Thanks, dad." says Jessie with a confident smirk.

"Jessie, remember that the gun is not for fun. Only use it if you actually need to, okey?" says Edward as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Of course, dad. I promise." says Jessie. "Don't worry. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Wow, a young women with a gun..." mumbles Valerie. "Guess this is what ya get when your husband's a hard-edge badass Marine Sergeant and your daughter end up as daddy's little gal."

"We heard ya!" says Edward and Jessie at the same time.

"I know..." says Valerie as she roll her eyes.

"Now, Jessie...be careful in New York. It can be a rough and vulgar place. Stay away from strange men and always be ready. Keep your guard up." says Edward in a serious tone.

"Yes, sir!" says Jessie as she does an impression of a soilder.

"That's my Jessie." says Edward with a smile.

_**Flashforward to the night after Emma Ross wins at her school's science fair.**_

Jessie is in her room. She open her bag and look at the handgun her father gave her. She pull the gun out of the holster and find a small hand-written note down at the bottom of the holster.

Jessie reads the note "To my sweet daughter Jessie from your father. Take care of yourself. Love ya. Blessings from daddy."

"Aww!" says Jessie with a soft girly voice.

She turn on her cell phone and look at a photo of her parents. "Mom, dad...I love ya, guys." says Jessie with a smile.

"I'm a big girl and I'm no wimp. I'll be fine." says Jessie to herself.

She put the gun back into the holster, snap the holster onto a spare belt and put the whole thing into a box in her closet.

"I hope I'll never need that thing..." says Jessie.

Two day later Jessie enter her room to find Luke Ross going through her things.

"Wow, a gun!" says Luke.

"Hey, put that back where ya found it!" says Jessie out loud. "That's a Colt 45 and it's only for my personal use."

"Sorry..." says Luke as he put the gun back into the closet.

"Lucky it wasn't loaded. Guns are dangerous." says Jessie with a mature voice.

"Really? Why can you have one then?" says Luke, who sound very unhappy.

"I've got a license." says Jessie as she open her wallet and show Luke a card that shows that she can legally use a handgun. "Also I'm an adult according to the law and you're not."

"Not fair!" says Luke in an angry tone as he leave the room.

The next day.

"You keep a handgun in your room? Not very lady-like. Good luck with keeping your job now." says Bertram with sarcasm.

"Actually I'm a licensed user and I'm not gonna kill any of the kids with it. Do you think I'm some sort of mad killer...?" says Jessie.

"Licensed user...? You...?" says Bertram.

"Yes. My dad's taught me to fire many different guns, including the AK47, the MP5 and the Thomson Submachine-gun and several others. He has also taught me to fly a helicopter and how to drive an armored car." says Jessie.

"Who is your dad...? Some kind of James Bond-type?" says Bertram.

"No, but a Marine Sergeant." says Jessie.

"I see..." says Bertram.

**The End.**


End file.
